


XOXOSOS

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Baristas, Cigarettes, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Starbucks, Students
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día cuatro de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: Fashion/ModelNoya, que estudiaba diseño de modas en el Professional Institute of International Fashion, sabía todo lo que había detrás de los diseños de Azumane. Su inspiración, sus motivaciones, la ética con que escogía los materiales, todo era absolutamente perfecto. Y él quería trabajar en su compañía, algún día. Por ahora se conformaba con verlo llegar a diario, en el Audi blanco compacto; ansiando que alguna vez fuera Azumane quien viniese a pedir café y no su asistente.O de cómo Asahi diseña una colección completa pensando en Noya, aún sin conocerlo.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	XOXOSOS

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en una canción de Keshi: [XOXOSOS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTUjfI3vYkM)

Asahi consideraba que los días eran excesivamente largos y agotadores. Eso, porque más de la mitad de su staff habitual estaba de vacaciones. En la agencia quedaban unas cuantas personas solamente. De ellas, sólo tres de confianza; Yachi, Shimizu y Tanaka. 

Los últimos dos días, Yachi le venía hablando sobre la importancia de contratar mínimo, a otro modelo de planta. Tanaka y Shimizu estaban ahí porque los conocía hace una cantidad de años exagerada, (y ambos eran hermosos, no se podía negar) pero el resto de modelos pasaban según cambiara la temporada y la temática de los diseños.

Yachi era prácticamente la mano derecha de Asahi; además de ser la encargada del departamento de diseño gráfico y marketing. Era una combinación peligrosa, ambos con personalidades ansiosas, no cabía duda. Pero más que colapsar a menudo; se complementaban bien. Cumplían plazos, eran detallistas y esto repercutía positivamente, para que las colecciones pudiesen ser perfectas y exitosas. 

Asahi, como diseñador principal y director de la agencia, solía inmiscuirse poco si de burocracia se trataba. Además de revisar los contratos para que no se produjese ninguna irregularidad, no acostumbraba a hacer mucho más. 

Pero había una cosa crucial y absoluta. La elección de los modelos. En eso sí que ponía énfasis al dirigir. Las anatomías diferentes, el público hacia los que fuese funcional la ropa. No quería ahogarse en el mar de la _Haute Couture_ , diseñando de manera exagerada y con precios elevados. Por eso escogía personas concienzudamente y tratando de alejarse de ciertos parámetros preestablecidos por la sociedad. Ya había sacado varias colecciones de tallas plus size; prendas minimalistas unisex y una colección de ropa deportiva para atletas paralímpicos. Ahora estaba pensando en apuntar a aquel público que se le insinuaba tan ajeno. Hombres de estatura más bien baja.

Alguna vez Oikawa le comentó sobre un amigo de proporciones tan esmirriadas, que debía comprar diseños femeninos para que pudiese usarlos sin tener que correrles tijera y aguja. Le pareció completamente lamentable, y decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto. La media japonesa no era tan alta y musculosa como la ropa habitual lo insinuaba. 

Llevaban ya tres días de entrevistas a modelos y nadie, absolutamente nadie le convencía. Era demasiado exigente, y los modelos no eran lo suficientemente aptos. Asahi trabajaba con ellos a un ritmo vertiginoso. No era cruel, pero tampoco amable en exceso. Realmente debía ser gente calificada.

Estaba Hinata, que le servía para la pasarela, pero que se encontraba trabajando en una colección de otro diseñador a kilómetros de distancia. Además, tampoco era tan bajo. Yaku también estaba lejos. En Tokio, los modelos no solían tener tallas bajas. La mayoría eran altos, esbeltos, musculosos. Nada de la delgadez y talla pequeña que él buscaba.

Salió a las afueras del edificio y encendió un cigarrillo. Dio una calada y exhaló el vaho azulado en formas espiraladas que ascendían a fundirse con el gris de las nubes en el cielo. Pronto iba a comenzar la temporada de lluvia y hacía un calor envolvente, húmedo y sofocante. Se deshizo del chaleco beige, quedando únicamente con el beeatle de hilo negro. Casi siempre vestía de negro, y su cabello; en contraste con la tonalidad oscurísima de las prendas, se ondulaba en café claro y castaño ambarado. Aspiró una vez más el humo aromático del Marlboro mentolado frustrado por su propia indecisión. Llevar una dieta nulamente equilibrada era su mal hábito de los últimos meses, por lo que sopesó sus opciones para almorzar. Obento de konbini. Cerveza y chocolate. Café.

El Starbucks estaba cruzando la calle, así que se decantó por esa opción. Apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir contra el suelo, y lo tiró en el basurero junto a la solera. Cuando eres un diseñador de renombre, puedes darte ciertos lujos. Se encaminó rumbo al local, distrayéndose por primera vez en ese día, pensando en qué iba a pedir. Podía pedir un caramel macchiato. Aunque en ese momento, se habría bebido el shot de espresso sin nada. Casi no había fila, a pesar de ser hora de almuerzo. Un barista diminuto lo atendió con una sonrisa demasiado sincera como para ser de atención al público.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

Asahi se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Debía medir al menos, treinta centímetros menos que él. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, con un mechón dorado surcando su frente hasta llegar al entrecejo. Lucía suave y le daba una apariencia dulce. Tenía la piel blanca; los brazos manchados de moretones, y la cintura tan delgada que las tiras del delantal verde las debía amarrar de la parte delantera. Era absolutamente perfecto. 

—Si estás indeciso te puedo recomendar algo —comenzó a hablar su prospecto de modelo. Hablaba con gracia y sonreía hermoso. Asahi no sabía si le distraía más su anatomía, o sus ademanes desenvueltos. Aparte de que lucía extremadamente sociable.

—Dime.

—Bueno, siempre recomiendo el latte chai, pero tú tienes cara de venir a por café. Mira, te recomiendo el mocaccino. Puedo prepararte uno con cacao amargo en lugar de jarabe de chocolate, porque se nota que no te gusta lo dulce.

El barista sonrió y Asahi pensó en que chicos como él debían ser los responsables del éxito de la franquicia. _¿Cómo pudo leerlo tan bien?_

Asahi pagó y fue a sentarse a esperar el café. El chico era un experto con la máquina de espresso. Se distrajo observando que el vaso de cartón era mucho más grande que el largo de su mano, desde la punta del pulgar a la punta del meñique. Eso tan simple, a Asahi le alegró la tarde. Cuando llegó a su mesa con el café y un sándwich envuelto en papel blanco y verde azulado, el moreno supo que no lo quería, _lo necesitaba_.

—Tu café moca. El sándwich corre por mi cuenta —el barista le guiñó el ojo y ya se estaba alejando cuando escuchó la voz grave del diseñador tras de sí.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El de mechón rubio sonrió y asintió. —Salgo a las siete. Puedes venir a esa hora, si quieres.

Asahi asintió serio y se retiró. La cabeza llena de expectativa; pensando en el chapuzón a aguas congeladas que estaba a punto de clavar. 

Suga le revolvió la cabellera a Noya una vez que el diseñador de cabello largo cerró la puerta acristalada del local. El pequeño barista reprimió el grito eufórico y abrazó al peliplateado por la cintura. —¡¿Te diste cuenta de cómo me miraba?! ¡No sé por qué era! Tuve que esconderme para escribirle en el vaso.

—¿Pusiste lo que te dije? Que estaba más bueno que un brownie recién horneado.

Noya soltó una carcajada sonora. —No, puse algo más interesante. Que no te diré, porque no entenderías.

Sugawara se mordió el labio, feliz por su amigo.

Llevaban años, literalmente, desde que la oficina de la marca _“Karasuno”_ se había mudado frente al local, esperando que el diseñador principal se dignara a aparecer por el café. Los dos, tanto Noya como el peliplateado, eran fans absolutos de los diseños. Y por qué no, del diseñador también.

Noya, que estudiaba diseño de modas en el Professional Institute of International Fashion, sabía todo lo que había detrás de los diseños de Azumane. Su inspiración, sus motivaciones, la ética con que escogía los materiales, _todo_ era absolutamente perfecto. Y él quería trabajar en su compañía, algún día. Por ahora se conformaba con verlo llegar a diario, en el Audi blanco compacto; ansiando que alguna vez fuera Azumane quien viniese a pedir café y no su asistente.

Nishinoya nunca pensó que la empresa responsable de costearle los estudios, también sería quien, por las vueltas de la vida, le permitiera conocer a su máxima inspiración. Premio doble.

_Azumane, el color es el sexo de los ángeles._

Era una frase de su maestro, Keishin; escrita en _Sharpie_ negro sobre el vaso de papel, con kanjis demasiado exagerados. Que él recordase, nunca le dio su apellido al barista.

¿Lo conocía? Iba a ser un suplicio dejar pasar las siete horas que quedaban por delante hasta su encuentro. _Esa cintura_. Era perfecto. Más que perfecto. Era guapísimo. Puede que haya quedado un poco flechado. Con sus mejillas arreboladas y el cabello hacia abajo. Los moretones en los brazos parecían recepciones de balones. 

—¿Qué misterios escondes, barista hermoso? —susurró sonriendo.

Yachi lo observó con expresión extrañada. Pensó en que incluso le había cambiado el color del rostro. Se veía menos ojeroso. —¿Pasó algo bueno, Asahi-san?

Asahi la miró mientras se cubría la boca. Tomó un bocado del sándwich; que llevaba aguacate, tocino, pechuga de pavo y una salsa de mostaza, miel y salsa de soja. Estaba delicioso.

—Nada. Me regalaron un sándwich delicioso. Y quizás, tengamos modelo nuevo —soltó casual, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con una servilleta impresa en el verde inconfundible de Starbucks.

Yachi abrió mucho los ojos. Era increíble que se hubiese decidido tan rápido. Dudó por un momento y pensó en las entrevistas. —No es alguien de las entrevistas, ¿cierto?

Asahi la miró con seriedad y comenzó a hablar con cautela. —Mira, es un barista del local frente al edificio. No tengo idea de si tiene experiencia en este mundo, pero de verdad que su anatomía era _igual_ a la que pensaba durante el diseño de la colección.

Yachi sonrió tranquila. Asahi no era alguien que tomara riesgos a la ligera, y si tenía una razón para lanzarse al vacío, debía ser porque el chico era muy prometedor.

El sol se arrastró hasta el horizonte con la pereza acostumbrada de verano. Se escondía tras las nubes y en ocasiones se dejaba ver en naranjo amarillento. Se reflejaba en arrebol azulado contra los ventanales del edificio, con el gris de las nubes coronándolo como rey indiscutible entre los astros. Asahi comenzó a arreglar todo el despacho cuando quedaban veinte minutos para la cita. Se deshizo del medio moño que acostumbraba a hacerse para trabajar, dejando su cabello caer en capas onduladas contra las mejillas huecas. Olía a algodón demasiado suave y tenía las manos manchadas con tinta negra de las plumillas que solía utilizar para hacer bocetos.

Cuando llegó nuevamente al café, el barista lo esperaba con un americano sobre la mesa redonda marmolada. Ya no llevaba el delantal verde, y pudo percatarse de que los kanjis para la palabra _vuelen_ adornaban la sudadera gris blanquecina en la zona del pectoral izquierdo. Supuso que no tenía por qué irse con rodeos. Sonrió enigmático, justo antes de llevarse el vaso blanco a los labios.

—Quiero que modeles para mí.

Nishinoya observó su mano luego de salir de la oficina. El reborde de venas azuladas se insinuaba apenas perceptible. La piel, más blanca que nunca. Visualizaba sus dedos teñidos en el neón característico de Tokio; un arcoíris de helio y xenón. Tiritaba notoriamente. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Azumane-san le explicó, (no sin cierto nerviosismo) que todo lo que había tenido en mente durante el diseño de la colección, había sido su anatomía. No era que lo hubiese identificado con anterioridad; simplemente Nishinoya había sido bendecido con una contextura ósea y muscular agradable a los ojos del diseñador.

Después de haber conversado un rato en el café, Azumane decidió volver a la oficina. Era la primera vez que el barista entraba al edificio de proporciones modernas y minimalistas. El tramo de un minuto en ascensor hasta el séptimo piso se le hizo eterno. El nudo en el estómago ascendía hasta su garganta cada vez que el castaño soltaba alguna interrogante. 

Aparte de los acuerdos, el contrato y otras especificaciones; la conversación casual era agradable. El diseñador le había preguntado sobre el trabajo en el café, dónde vivía y qué hacía. Noya no recuerda haber respondido con asertividad. La voz grave y suave, como espuma de leche era lo único que cabía en su mente.

Azumane era la metáfora perfecta, de un café cálido. Tanto trabajar en Starbucks le estaba haciendo mal. Pero Noya no podía sacarlo de su mente. Todo él. 

Tenía el cabello más largo de lo que Noya había especulado. A pesar de tener la liga alrededor de la muñeca, sujetó su cabello con un lápiz 2B que había sobre el escritorio de cristal blanco. Se deshizo del abrigo y el chaleco color beige, para remangarse el beeatle negro hasta los codos. _Oh_ , sus antebrazos. Dos mechones castaño claro era lo único que entorpecía el brillo en su mirada decidida. 

—Puedes probarte la ropa que está detrás de los biombos, la que gustes.

Nishinoya avanzó detrás de las estructuras de lona blanca. Había espejos de los que muestran en los camerinos de películas; con el marco lleno de bombillas, excesivamente iluminados. Encendió uno de ellos, ya que la luz cálida del escritorio junto al ventanal no era capaz de iluminar la estancia por completo.

Noya no reparó en que su figura a contraluz pasaba difuminada hasta el alcance de Azumane. El diseñador delineó en gris pálido la delgada figura del aspirante a modelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando jugueteó con su cabello, demasiado largo, pensaba él, como para llevarlo suelto. Al salir de detrás del biombo, el barista traía dibujado un sonrojo aguado en sus pómulos demasiado blancos.

Llevaba unos jeans gastados y una chaqueta de mezclilla. La playera blanca de costuras descuidadas que había elegido era oversize. Nunca se había probado unos pantalones sin la necesidad de doblarlos hasta el tobillo para ver sus pies. Las mangas de la chaqueta, de igual manera, llegaban precisas hasta el hueso de su muñeca.

Azumane se acercó hacia él, no completamente interesado en la ropa que había diseñado, sino, empecinado en acomodar su cabello, con dedos fríos y suaves.

Lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas sobre un fondo marrón oscuro. Azumane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, acá voy con el cuarto día de la AsaNoya Week, y sólo puedo decir, qué rápido pasa la vida.  
> Siento que el OS no tiene mucha trama en general xD, sólo desarrolla el tema y como que hay algo detrás, pero no esclarece mucho. Perdón si consideran que el corte es muy abrupto, pero mientras escribía, me gustó mucho la trama y pensé que daba para algo más largo y elaborado, un poco slowburn quizás.  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo <3
> 
> -C


End file.
